


Alone

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Graphic Description, Infection, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scent Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Getting separated in a zombie apocalypse never leads to good things.
Relationships: OC/Hunter
Kudos: 23





	Alone

I was alone again, stupid me running away from my group. Brandon and Joshua would come looking for me sooner or later. We were in Fairfield after all. This place was built like a maze but you always ended up running across the same places. I let out a sigh that had been building. I felt lucky for being immune at that moment. At least there was no chance of some common getting a hold of me and changing me.

Grunting the memory of what happen came back to me. Stupid Brandon had been having an off day and decided he was going to be kicking corpses instead of shooting them. The “corpse” he happened to kick was that of a witch. 

“Fuckin' Brandon!”

The memory was frustrating but the echo around me calmly reminded me how alone I was. Sighing I kept looking back at what happened, replaying the events in my mind. The witch hadn't been dead, just stunned and when he kicked her she'd went nuts.

I sighed and kicked a rock down an alley way. Looking up at the street I glanced at my options. Exploring more, empty, streets with alarmed cars, or trying to find a place to rest for the night down one of these alley ways. I sighed coming to a conclusion, since Brandon had fucked up I might as well find somewhere to rest.

Without trying to second guess myself I turned and started walking down the alley. Usually you can find a broke open door or a torn down wall back here. Lucky for me about halfway down I found a safe room door. The red thick ones with a tiny hole. Usually there is a wrong way sign on the other side.

I felt my hopes rise as I pushed the door open. I took a step inside, the door still not fully open. Suddenly there was a screech. Spinning around I came face to face with a hunter leaping towards me. The hunters body collided with mine knocking the door back, hard. The door slammed into the wall. The concrete wall cracked and the door swung back around and closed. I groaned loudly at the pain in my back. I almost forgot the hunter on top of me.

The rumble of a growl re-awoken my senses and fear took over quickly. Fear trickled down my spine as I was unable to move. My vision slowly focused in on the hoodie pressed firmly against my face. The faded blue fabric seemed to pop out as I stared into it. I felt like I could see every stitch, every piece of dirt that clung to it, the bits of dry blood, even the stains from before the infection like a mustard or ketchup stain.

Glancing down a bit I gasped out in shock realizing this was almost the hem of his hoodie. My turning around must of sent his pounce off balance meaning... I gulped and heard another growl above me. When nothing happened I titled my head down more to see if I could escape. Any hope diminished as I realized the hunter's legs were spread over my thighs. Meaning his reaction time would sadly be unnaturally quick.

Wait, while that might be true, I'm under his stomach meaning if I knock him good with my head he might lose his breathe and I could escape. Slowly I started pressing my head up getting ready for the first blow. Hope started rising at this stupid idea. I felt the top of my head brush against the fabric of the hunters hoodie. Mentally I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I was scared, a bit irrational, but hell, I'm getting out of here alive!

As I went to hit the hunter with my head he suddenly moved throwing me off balance. Suddenly I found my face getting some very personal time with the hunters crotch. I blanched in disgust and surprise.

Shock took over my nervous system as the hunter started to press his groin against my face. My eyes widened in horror. The dull gray fabric pushed once, twice, three times. My mouth fell agape and I felt my brain short circuit. Sadly it was at that moment the hunter decided to push harder. Before my brain could process what was going on and I could close my mouth the cotton covered crotch forced its way in.

The hunter above me let out a growl akin to a groan above me and pulled back. A new fear crept over me and it was then I realized I was paralyzed. I felt like the deer caught in the headlights as I realized this hunters motives.

The hunter thrust his crotch into my face again, this time it felt harder. As if the contents were getting excited at being used again. As the crotch moved away again I took a deep breath. The smell of the hunter entered my nostrils. I gagged at the reek of him. He smelt of sweat and blood with a hint of dirt. As his now semi bulging crotch entered my mouth again I got a good taste of the fabric before it was pulled out and I was forced to smell him again. It tasted like cotton and dirt with a tint of something. Again it was forced into my mouth and then taken out. I took another deep breath and inhaled more of his reek. I could now distinguish a tinge of piss and a heavy smell that screamed infection to my brain. I felt my brows bunch up in confusion as I realized there was no smell of rotting flesh.

These were supposedly rotting creatures and there was no rotting flesh smell? The hunter brought me back to the surface with the now bulging cotton crotch being thrust into my open mouth again. This time I gagged on how far he tried to push into my mouth.

The hunter pulled back his crotch. I could definitely distinguish that mystery taste now. I shivered in disgust. He tasted of cotton, dirt, and a mixture of piss and semen. I watched as the hunter's crotch hung there in the air, not moving. I was immediately alert, my mind was now fully focused on the fact it wasn't moving. Fear crept up my spine as the seconds passed. I was shaken to my core as the hunter growled loudly above me. I could feel the rumble against my head. It sounded like he was frustrated or something.

Suddenly the hunter was leaning back on his haunches. His red eyes glared down at me from just under his hood. Another growl entered my ears but that wasn't what kept my attention on him. Instead it was him animal like eyes, red and passionate, fully defiant. I watched as the hunter growled, his bloody teeth seeming to shine. With how close he was to my face now I could smell his breath but just barely. It smelled of meat, all types of meat be it rotted or fresh, with a raw putrid smell of unclean, possibly rotting, teeth. He moved his claws towards his waist. Suddenly, like a crazed animal, he took his claws and started shredding at the cotton cloth that was his sweat pants.

My eyes focused on the large claw marks in the cotton material, how they were starting to look like they were only being held on by a thread. I gulped and looked past the sweat pants. I felt my eyes enlarge as I caught a glimpse of his jockstrap. Unlike his pants I had a feeling the hunter above me would know how to get rid of those. A loud ripping sound brought me back out of my day dreams, or nightmares in this case. The shredded sweat pants were now on the ground, not even attached at the crotch let alone the hunters body.

The hunter stared into my eyes. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't humping me again but this unnerving staring was way worse. I started to react, maybe this hunter was paralyzed, maybe... who cares! This hunter gave me an out and I was taking it. I quickly squirmed turning myself over and pushing my way through the hunters legs trying to escape. As I tried to get on all fours to crawl I felt my waist touch the hunters groin. A growl came from the hunter and I was once again the one paralyzed. Fear coursed through my veins as I felt the hunter lean into my body, moving his groin into the crook my of blue jeans. I felt his claws brush past my sides.

I shut my eyes as I felt the hunter push against my ass. He wasn't giving me an escape. He was wanting me to get into position. I felt stupid for falling into his plans. He slowly started to push gently against my ass. By now the fabric of my blue jeans and boxers were digging into my hole. A tear cascaded down my cheek. The fabric was digging into my hips, the gentle movement of the blue jeans against my skin, I shuddered at the erotic feeling and slight pain in my ass.

The hunter stopped, I almost opened my eyes, then I heard the snap of his jockstrap. I felt the object of his lust press up against my rear. No longer a bulge but a point. I tried to close my eyes even harder. He pushed forcefully forcing more blue jeans into me.

The hunter pulled back and I heard the fateful growl. The growl of lust, of demand. The growl that meant give me your ass or die. I could feel the hunters breath against my neck. I held my head in shame as I moved my hands back towards my pants. I hooked my hand around my pants and boxers and slowly pulled them down over my hips. Embarrassment and shame heated up my face as I moved back to my hands being in front of me. I felt a huff of breath against the back of my neck. This hunter was going to rip my ass open and then what? Devour me? I shivered in fear and disgust at the thought.

The hunter moved again lining himself up with my hole. His claws reached up from the ground and gripped my shirt. The claws felt like pin pricks against my skin. I felt the smooth rough skin of a human touch my hole. A liquid was leaking from the tip but in fear I didn't dare look. It felt sticky but not slick sticky, like tar sticky, maybe a watered down tar.

I shuddered as I felt his cold tip push against my hole. I could feel skin on the sides of the head, he must be uncut. I felt myself shrink into a safe place. The rumors always went that the uncut guys were larger. I never thought I'd have a day come where I'd find out if that was truth. Then again I never thought I'd end up being fucked by a guy. My dream of a life was a wife and kids.

Those dreams came crashing down and I felt my eyes flash wide open as the hunter forced his way in. I took in a sharp in take of breath. The hunter on the other hand let out a deep sigh tickling my hair. The rough skin to skin contact of a dry dick entering my anal passage was excruciating painful. I could feel a tumor or two on the hunter dick force their way inside me. The thing felt huge and dirty. As if it hadn't been cleaned in months.

Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes as it kept going in. I knew that I was probably ripped, probably bleeding, but who cares. Definitely not the hunter, definitely not the other zombies, hell I bet my friends would laugh if I told them. More reason to never tell them. I felt the hunters claws dig into my shirt, not enough to cause holes but enough to cause me pain.

The head felt like it was pushing in but something extra was being pulled back. It was then something fell out from the area around the uncut head. I tried not to think of the dirt and grime that was probably on him, in me. The hunter let out a satisfied growl next to my ear. His warm reeking breath brushed my ear.

Without warning the hunter pulled back and when I felt relief flood me as the tip was back at my entrance, he pounded in hard. The hunter seemed to laugh above me. I groaned in pain and tried my damnedest to not think of how easily it slid back in. How much blood that must be, how much he must of ripped me. Yeah I totally failed at not thinking about it. I buried my head into my arms as I gazed into the floor. They say the hardest way to not think about it is to think about it. His claws loosened up and stopped holding me so tightly. They felt more like pin pricks once again rather than needles that won't go in.

The hunter thrust back out, pulling the liquid that I knew was blood with it and then buried it again in me. His breath push against my hair as he panted. The hypnotic feeling of the in and out. The pull and drag to the push and thrust. I pushed harder into my arms as I felt myself getting hard. I couldn't believe myself. I was getting off on this pain and pleasure combo. The grittiness, the dirt, the heady smell of... him and sex in the air. Not minutes before I had hated this and only dreamed of ever having a wife, of having a kid. All I could think about now is how much I wanted to be fucked.

The concrete underneath me started to grate into my skin, rubbing my hands and knees raw. I felt the very foundation of what I was sitting on be rocked as the hunter grazed a point that sent sparks across my eye lids. I groaned loudly and shivered. I felt the hunters breath catch and then he tried to do that again but he seemed to miss the point. I felt my own stiffness engorge and come to full mast. I faintly heard myself whimper as the hunter grazed that spot again. The hunter moved to that he was breathing next to my ear, his claws let go of me and wrapped about my waist. I shivered as I felt his claws tickle my skin at the hem of my shirt.

No longer did I feel like I was myself. I was merely a person viewing what was going on and feeling the feelings. His claws slowly moved tracing patterns on my waist the slight pin was no longer painful but felt arousing. I felt another hard push and the hunter was fully inside me I felt the slight sting and brush of his pubic hair and heard the slap of his balls against my ass. The slight feeling of skin slapping against skin. His reeking breath rushed past my ear with each thrust, with each pant, with each minute.

I listened as the hunter grunted in pleasure in my ear. I cried out with a moan of my own. Then the sign of the end came, there was precum. Only... it felt wrong. My own pre was just starting to come out and it was anything but heavy. Whatever the hunter was squirting in me... it felt wrong. It felt heavier than it should and that's never a good sign when talking about mutated humans or zombies.

I groaned loudly as the hunter finally found the spot again and pounded into it. The claws dug into waist sharply. A few more hits of that spot and I was goo in his arms. Just two more times after that was I just let go and came. I groaned loudly as I felt all my energy leave with my cum. The hunter held me strong and kept thrusting into me. His claws let up a little be held me still. His breathe tickled my ear and I shivered in pleasure. My ass clamped down on him as I came. A lukewarm surge filled my bowls. A load growl was ripped from the hunter and his breathe heated my ear. The hunter slowed his thrusts pushing his semen, or hunter goo, into me. It too, was heavier but it felt light enough that it wouldn't weigh me down.

The hunter breathe slowed down from his erratic pants to a slow breathe. He slowly lowered me and him down onto the concrete. We lay there for a few hours basking in the after glow. He slowly pet my stomach with his claws. I blushed and moaned anytime he moved his dick in me. I felt thoroughly ashamed with myself. Not a day ago I was dreaming of finding a girl, having kids, repopulating the world. Now I'm here, laying with a hunter, after being raped, and enjoying his petting. Oh did I forget to mention moaning like a bitch every time he moves himself in me or how I feel happy and like I want to be with him? I felt like strangling myself at those thoughts. I was supposed to be straight yet here I was feeling happy to be with a... A mutant.

Suddenly the hunter pulled me out of my thought by shifting his weight. Slowly felt his dick slip out of my ass. The cold hunter goo leaked out of me mixed with some of my blood. I figured it was probably not normal cum but I didn't care anymore. I gazed up at the hunter I was feeling these weird emotions for. He stood on all four limbs. His limp, uncut cock hanging between his hips, dripping with... a black liquid. It seemed as if he was reminding me of what had just been in me, what he had just put in me. I raised an eyebrow at him. In the back of my mind I realize this should of grossed me out but I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. The hunter glanced from me to the door. He seemed to give me a nod.

My eyes remained focused on my rapist, or is it lover, as he turned, giving me full view of his ass, and bent his knees getting ready to jump. I watched in awe and disgust as he leaped up into a hole in the ceiling. The hunter turned around and looked at me one last time. I swore I saw a smile on his lips before he turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

I sighed to myself. I was feeling mixed reactions to what had happened but I couldn't deny the new feelings rising in me. Pushing myself up I got to my hands and knees and then to a standing position. I smirked and felt an old twinge of disgust at the cum stains on the ground. Bending over I grabbed my boxers and pants and pulled them up. As I zipped up and buckled my pants I couldn't help the grin on my face. Maybe next time I saw the hunter the sex wouldn't be rape. Maybe it could be like, consensual rape. I felt a small twinge at fear of looking for the hunter but these new feelings quickly over took the old.

Bending over again I picked up my fallen gun and health pack. Walking over to the ammo pile in the room I picked out some bullets for my gun and acted like I was getting ready to leave a safe room with my team. As I was checking the room for pills or other items the door opened. Turning around I saw Brandon and Joshua step into the room. I raised an eyebrow and nodded towards them. Brandon sheepishly smiled as he closed the door. I smirked as I looked away from him back to finding some pills. Maybe someday I'd thank Brandon for kicking that witch. Maybe one day I'd show him my gratitude. Whatever I would do, I do know that none of this would of ever happened if Brandon hadn't kicked that witch and for that, I'm grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
